Harry Potter Comes Clean and Falls in Love
by Paige1989
Summary: This fic features Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy primarily. It takes place in Harry's sixth year and he falls in love with Draco, meaning this will be a SLASH. It will be PG in the first few chapters but PG13 in later ones. Enjoy!


A/N: Please tell me what you think after reading this...This is my very first attempt at writing a Slash and it will be Draco/Harry. I was hit with a sudden inspiration but I have no idea how it'll turn out or how good/bad it'll be. Please tell me! Thanks,

Paige

XXXXX

Harry walked into the Great Hall on a stormy November morning. He was sixteen, in his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The boy's hair was a mess as it always was, he didn't even try to brush it anymore as the exercise was pointless. The famous wizard was convinced his hair had a mind of its own.

Harry groaned softly to himself as he realized what day it was...Thursday. This meant a horrifically trying day was ahead of him. All of his NEWT classes were difficult but the Thursday schedule absolutely sucked. First thing in the morning he had Double Potions. This meant only two things to him, he had to put up with Snape and he had to deal with Draco Malfoy.

"_Who in their right mind thinks up such torture?" _The boy asked himself as he sat down at the Gryffindor Table, listening to Malfoy make his life hell for his most recent incident. Ever since the night in the Department of Mysteries, Draco had been worse than ususal. After all, it had been Harry who caused his father to be arrested. He tried to drown out the sounds of jeering and laughing that were directed at him as Draco impersonated him yet again, pretending to make out with an invisible Ginny Weasley. That was one thing that drove Harry nuts and Draco knew it. He hated it when his enemy brought other people into his little impersonations because it made their lives miserable as well.

Harry smiled at Ginny apologetically. "Ignore them," he said briefly, kissing her gently on the cheek. He reached for a pitcher of pumpkin juice and poured it into his goblet before taking a long drink. "So how are you this morning?" Harry asked his fifth year redhead girlfriend.

"I know better than to take Malfoy and his cronies seriously," Ginny told Harry, slightly offended that he would think that she would give in to their taunts. "I'm good, sorry you've got to put up with Malfoy all morning," she told Harry, smiling sympathetically. She didn't have potions on Thursday so she didn't have to worry about the Slytherins except during meals. "How are you?" she asked her boyfriend politely, squeezing his hand.

Harry sighed heavily. "I'm okay...but there's nothing you can do about Malfoy being in my class. I just have to deal with him...at least I've got Ron and Hermione to sympathize with," he said with a grin before wolfing down the rest of his sausage and standing up. "I'm sorry Ginny but I've got to go. I forgot my potions stuff in the dormitory and I have to go get it before I head down to the dungeons. I'll see you at lunch," he told Ginny hurriedly, pecking her on the cheek before dashing off towards the Common Room, ignoring Draco's sick impression of his romantic entanglement with the Weasley girl.

Harry rushed down the long corridor and ran up the stairs. What he didn't realize was that he was being followed by a certain immaculate blonde Slytherin who had told his friends that he had to use the restroom before NEWT level Potions began that morning. He had convinced himself that he hated the famous wizard. If he didn't, what would Daddy say? Of course, hatred so strong could only go in one direction for being forced to hate someone so deeply only made him wish to rebel. How could he be friends with Harry Potter though? That would be wrong on so many levels...

Harry continued on his way, oblivious to the fact that his arch nemesis was following him so closely. _"Won't Malfoy just shove off already? I mean, you'd think after five, almost six, years he'd lay off and get bored..." _Harry thought wistfully to himself. He turned a corner and noticed another person in Slytherin robes following him. He saw the insignia but hadn't seen the head of the person but as he was right outside the Gryffindor Common Room Portrait Hole he refrained from going in. Instead, he looked for whoever was following him. Seeing the bleach-blonde hair he suppressed a gasp. "Malfoy? What in the Hell are you doing following me?" Harry demanded angrily, pulling out his wand on instinct.

Draco pasted the typical scowl on his face and cocked an eyebrow. "I wasn't following you for any reason other than to find out how to get to the Gryffindor dormitories," he said coldly, trying to think quickly. "Now that I know, I am going to Potions, unless you have a problem with that?" he commented evilly, not waiting for an answer. He turned on his heel and strutted off in the general direction of the dungeons where Potions was taught as Harry turned back to the Fat Lady.

"Calabarus," he said shortly and the portrait swung open as he revealed the proper password. He walked in and dashed up the stairs to the boys dormitory, which now had a gold plaque that said 'Sixth Years' on it. The green eyed wizard grabbed his potions book and left the Gryffindor Tower swiftly, hurrying down to Potions so he wouldn't be late.

As Harry entered the large dungeon where Potions class was held, he saw Draco in his typical location, in the middle of the classroom. He also noticed Ron and Hermione, flirting as usual and grinned. The teenager walked over to them. "Mind if I join you two?" he asked his friends, grinning wickedly as Ron blushed as red as his hair and Hermione gained a pink tinge. They'd only been dating for a week so the two were still very self-conscious in public.

"Hi Harry. "How're you?" Hermione greeted, smiling as she tried to divert the attention to him and not the new couple. Ron grinned and nodded at Harry briefly as he was busy writing something down. What he was writing, Harry hadn't a clue but he was definitely writing something.

Harry sighed and shrugged. "It's Potions, how good can I be?" he asked Hermione exasperatedly. He sat down on a stool next to Ron and glanced at the piece of parchment he was scribbling on. Ron quickly hid it away and out of sight which made Harry wonder even more what it was but as Snape walked in, his attention was swiftly diverted to the vindictive, biased, greasy-haired Potions Master.

Draco looked at Harry with a longing to have him as a friend, maybe more, but quickly looked down to make sure nobody noticed him looking at Potter with interest. _"What has gotten into me? I don't want Potter...He's an idiot...Isn't he?" _He asked himself nervously as he realized what he was thinking about. He shuddered slightly and turned his attention to his favorite professor.

Snape frowned at his class, an even mix of Gryffindors and Slytherins. Of course, he only hated the Gryffindors and his grimace lessened when he looked at the side that was littered with Slytherins. "Today you will be concocting the Photography Potion, a very difficult potion that requires careful measurement and, if done correctly, will allow Muggle photos to move if they are developed in this potion. The instructions are on the board, get started," he told the class, flicking his wand at the board to make the instructions appear there.

Harry and Ron groaned simultaneously. They didn't like it when Snape said a potion was complicated or difficult. They gathered the ingredients that they needed and started crushing snake fangs, chopping up dead caterpillars, and shredding lacewing flies. As they carefully measured out exact amounts of different ingredients, Harry looked up to see Draco staring at him again. _"Why does he keep looking at me? What does he want from me?" _Harry asked himself uncomfortably, looking back down at his lacewing flies to avoid Draco's eyes.

Draco noticed Harry look at him and quickly sneered and looked back down at his own dead caterpillars. _"What am I thinking? This is Potter! I hate his guts. I want to kill him, Potter defeated, temporarily, the Dark Lord. Why would I want anything to do with him? My father's in jail because of him! Not that I ever liked my father...but still!" _He thought to himself, trying to justify his would-be hatred of the Boy Who Lived.

XXXXX

A/N: Soooo...What do you think? Please, please, please REVIEW! I want to know if I totally suck at writing slash or if I'm moderately good or even okay. If I absolutely suck, I won't bother continuing but if it's good at all or I have at least one dedicated reader, I'll continue. For those who have read my other two fanfics, I promise I WILL UPDATE IN THE NEXT MONTH. Thank you for reading...and REVIEW!

Paige


End file.
